


Online, 1997

by chicating



Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set kind of late in the series, but obviously before Tim has his...controversial website. How might a shy guy like Bayliss get started with a thing like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online, 1997

Tim sometimes wears his leather jacket when he messes around online.On one level, he knows it's ridiculous, as the people he's talking with can't see him, at least not yet. The thought of posting his picture in addition to thoughts and fantasies makes him feel very shy indeed. But if the clothes make the man, the jacket makes him confident, adventurous, and secure on his new invisible “beat”.As his connection screams to life, he straightens the folds, trying not to feel like the stereotyped internet loner doing his dirty business in the dark. Although the day he did a search for “coffin sex” did puncture his(or make it “thinkingcop32’s”) sense of himself as a respectable human being, he was quite comforted to find some Gothic couples who indulged in it frequently. It didn’t necessarily follow that being murder police followed him like the sticky trail from a garden slug, or left a scent as unwanted and persistent as a forgotten cigarette in a bar. So, when one of his favorite chat partners comes on to say “What are you wearing?” as he has done for the last few apparently lonely Saturday nights, Tim doesn’t judge. Doesn’t mourn some illusory past where he had better, more worthwhile things to do with his time, or worry about his mother would say(he figures his dirty talk with both men and women might just finish her off, and it’s a full five minutes before the guilt hits about giving his mother an imaginary heart attack. Maybe he’ll be free someday.)  
The chat window beeps, and the world’s most famous dirty-talk question flashes. Tim smiles…he’s not at all good at technical stuff like that and it may as well be magic. It’s been a while since anyone aimed any magic his way so he figures this guy deserves a little honesty.  
“A leather jacket and a smile,”;)


End file.
